


lay it all on me

by szczepter



Series: KagaKuro week 2016 [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, is mentioned tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8347222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szczepter/pseuds/szczepter
Summary: Kagami has a bad day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for KagaKagakuro week 2016 day3: hating something you love is painful // comfort | support

“Kagami-kun? Kagami-kun are you alright?”

Kagami didn’t react to Kuroko’s question, didn’t even turn around to face the smaller boy. Kuroko stopped behind him and blinked up at the tense, broad back.

Kagami didn’t greet him today. He didn’t even wait at the intersection where they usually met to walk the rest of the way to school together. Kuroko called him, but Kagami sounded annoyed and said that he was already at school.

Now when Kuroko was able to talk to him face to face, Kagami avoided him. He stood from his desk, the moment the bell sounded and left the classroom, making Kuroko chase after him.

“Kagami-kun.” He repeated and Kagami finally turned his head to look at him.

“Yeah?”

Kuroko blinked at the annoyed tone.

“Are you mad at me? Did I do something?”

Kuroko tried to remember any instance in the last 24 hours or so which might have anger Kagami, but he couldn’t recall anything that he said or did that would put the other boy in such a foul mood.

“No.” Kagami said curtly, but then flinched when he saw Kuroko raising an eyebrow. “I mean. I’m _not_ mad.”

Kuroko sighed.

“I can see that you are.”

“I’m not mad.” Kagami snapped and then promptly clapped his mouth shut.

Kuroko was about to comment when the bell sounded again.

“Leave it.” Kagami said and walked back to the class.

Kuroko followed.

* * *

 

Kagami’s mood didn’t improve for the rest of the day.

He stayed grouchy and angry for whatever reason and would barely speak to Kuroko. Thus they ate lunch in silence. Kuroko didn’t try and pry the thing which was bothering Kagami out of him. That would only make him more angry and frustrated and as much as Kuroko knew Kagami didn’t mean to snap at him, he would prefer for him not to do it in the first place.

Lessons dragged, until it was time to go. There was no practice that day and by the end of the day Kagami was cranky. Despite practice not being _actual_ basketball it would still help in dealing with whatever was weighting on Kagami.

They walked back home, in silence. Kagami was frowning deeply and chewing on his bottom lip. He didn’t look at Kuroko, even once and he wondered if maybe Kagami forgot they were actually going home _together_.

They were nearing their usual burger joint and to Kuroko’s surprise Kagami didn’t stop walking and just passed it.

“Kagami-kun?” He called out to the other boy. Thankfully he didn’t have to make him acknowledge him for long and Kagami looked over his shoulder, a frown still gracing his features.

“Yeah?” He asked, confused.

“Aren’t we going to eat?”

Kagami frowned deeper, if it was possible and Kuroko worried that this expression would become permanent, which would really be a shame, and shook his head.

“Nah. Not hungry.”

Kuroko blinked.

 _That’s impossible._ He thought but kept it to himself.

“Well. I am.” He said and pushed the door open. “And I would not like to sit there alone.”

Kagami made an annoyed noise, but didn’t say anything more, merely followed Kuroko inside and slid into a booth, while Kuroko went to place his order.

He got two cheeseburgers and an extra large milkshake. When he returned, Kagami was looking out of the window, leg nervously jiggling.

He startled when Kuroko placed the tray on the table and slid into his seat. He eyed the food, but didn’t say anything. Kuroko unwrapped his first burger.

It took him sometime to finish it, as he took his time with the meal, observing Kagami. He was a bit less tense and more just...tired and frustrated. He kept looking out of the window like he was trying to spot someone or something.

He swallowed his last bit and crumbled the wrapper in his hand.

“Ah, Kagami-kun. I don’t think I’ll be able to finish it.”

Kagami startled when Kuroko spoke and then looked at the lone hamburger on his tray.

“Please?” Kuroko said and hoped he put on his best puppy eyes.

Kagami sighed and grabbed the burger.

“Don’t order if you can’t finish dumbass.” He grumbled as he dig into Kuroko’s former meal. Kuroko had to try and conceal a small smile. Despite what Kagami said about not being hungry he ate the sandwich in almost record time.

Kuroko sipped on his shake slowly and watched Kagami, who crumbled the wrapper and looked out of the window again. At least his leg wasn’t jiggly anymore, but he was still visibly twitchy.

“Kagami-kun.”

Kagami looked at him again and blinked when he saw Kuroko leaning forward in his seat and presenting him with a cup of extra large vanilla shake.

Kagami stared not understanding.

“I can’t finish it.” It was a lie actually. Kuroko could finish _any_ amount of vanilla shake and he knew that Kagami knew that.

For some reason though, Kagami didn’t point it out but decided to go along with Kuroko’s pretending. Maybe subconsciously he knew he was trying to comfort him.

“Seriously.” He sighed long-sufferingly in an exaggerated way and took the cup from Kuroko.

Kuroko smiled and sat back down. Kagami sipped on the shake and still stared out of the window, but Kuroko noticed that his shoulders were kind of slumped instead of tense.

Kuroko took out a paperback from his school bag. He didn’t read much, because he was busy observing Kagami, by sneaking glanced at him. Kagami didn’t seem to mind or notice, because he was staring at out of the window while nursing Kuroko’s large shake, drinking and gnawing at the straw from time to time.

When Kuroko heard the familiar slurping sound, as Kagami drank the rest of the drink, Kuroko closed his book.

“Shall we go?” He asked and stood up. Kagami looked at him and then nodded slowly.

“Yeah, let’s go.”

* * *

 

Kagami almost missed the court too, and would have walked straight ahead if Kuroko didn’t call to him, already from the entrance.

Kagami didn’t protest this time though, trying to pretend that he didn’t want to play.

They stripped from their school jackets and Kuroko took out a ball he had in his bag. They both got into a stance.

Kuroko was positive that it was the first time he saw Kagami be so bad during basketball. He was slow so Kuroko didn’t have any problems catching up with him. He missed most of his shots, he fumbled with the ball _and_ he was so distracted Kuroko managed to steal the ball from his hands with no effort.

The ball rolled away, as Kuroko panted and wiped the sweat off his brow. Despite Kagami being completely out of it, he still made Kuroko run around the court.

The other boy simply stared at his hands, frowning deeply, after Kuroko stole the ball.

Kuroko sighed deeply and approached Kagami slowly as he straightened and looked at his own shoes. Gauging from everything, Kagami was mostly resigned so Kuroko decided it was the right moment to finally ask.

“Kagami-kun.” He took his hand gently in his own and tugged him in the direction of the bench.

They sat down, and Kuroko cradled Kagami’s hand in his lap, lacing their fingers together and squeezing.

“Kagami-kun, will you tell me now what is wrong?”

Kagami looked at Kuroko from the corner of his eye. He closed them both and sighed deeply.

“It’s...it’s nothing. Just...” A sigh. “It’s stupid. Forget it.”

Kuroko shook his head.

“It’s not stupid if it’s bothering you this much.”

There was a long stretch of silence before Kagami finally spoke.

“It’s my dad.”

Kuroko felt trepidation creep up his spine and he squeezed Kagami’s hand a bit tighter.

“Is everything alright? Is he feeling unwell?”

Kagami looked at him a bit confused, and blinked a few times like he was coming out of a deep daze. He shook his head.

“No. No, he’s fine. He texted me yesterday.” He sighed deeply again and ducked his head to scratch at the back of it.

Kuroko waited patiently for him to continue.

“We made plans to skype yesterday.” He finally said after a long pause. “And well, yesterday he texted me that wouldn’t be able to make it because of work. At least he didn’t make me wait for him for hours...”

Kuroko rubbed this thumb over Kagami’s skin, trying to encourage him to talk more.

"That’s why I know he’s fine, but...”

Pause. A sigh.

“It’s...it’s not like I don’t get that. That he needs to work for both of us. I just.” He rubbed a hand over his face. “I wanted to tell him about stuff you know. Important stuff.”

“Like?”

Kagami flushed lightly.

“I wanted to tell him about you.”

“Oh.” Kuroko felt his own cheeks go warm.

 “Have you tried to telling him how you feel?”

Kagami bit his lip.

“I....no. I don’t wanna bother him.”

“But... if it’s bothering you that much you should say something. He won’t get mad. And he _should_ know.”

Kagami took another pause to find the right words.

“I’m not a kid...but I’m....”

“Angry?” Kuroko supplied when Kagami trailed off.

Kagami looked at him.

“Yeah. I guess. Frustrated was the word I was looking for actually.” He sighed. “It’s stupid. Sorry, I bothered you.”

Kuroko wanted to snort, but he merely squeezed his hand again.

“Don’t be. And it’s not stupid.”

Kagami nodded.

“Everyone gets upset at their parents. Have I told you when I fought with mine?”

Kagami eyed him skeptically.

“You? Fight with your parents?”

“Mhm. Of course.”

“With you patient as a saint mom and cool as a cucumber dad? You fight with them? You?”

Kuroko huffed annoyed.

“Yes I do. I got grounded.”

“For what?”

“Playing basketball after my curfew. I was eight.”

There was a long pause where they simply looked at each other before Kagami burst into loud laughter.

Kuroko felt his lips quirk in a smile. Kagami’s shoulders sagged visibly and he finally, _finally_ squeezed his hand back.

When Kagami stopped laughing Kuroko spoke first.

“Will you tell him?”

Kagami looked at him for a long moment before he nodded.

“Okay. I will. I’ll...text him today. Tell him I we have something really important to tell him.”

Kuroko felt his face heat up again.

“Good.”

Kagami gave him an affectionate smile.

“Thanks.”

Kuroko smiled back.

“No problem.”

They were silent for a moment, just looking at each other, that Kuroko didn’t notice that Kagami was sort of awkwardly leaning down and stopping mid way, before he planted a quick kiss on his mouth making Kuroko gasp softly.

“Oh. Sorry. I wasn’t supposed to do it?” Kagami stammered and blushed. “I just...the moment felt okay. Sorry I didn’t ask.”

“No.” Kuroko said and then had to cover his mouth to hide a smile, but Kagami saw it anyway. “You just surprised me that’s all.”

“O-oh. Well. I uh, I managed to do it at least once, huh?”

“Yes. Though you may need to practice a bit.”

Kagami snorted, despite his burning ears, and Kuroko chuckled back.

“Kagami-kun?”

“Hm?”

“Do you want to play some more?”

Kagami looked from the corner of his eye at Kuroko and grinned.

“Yeah. Bring it on.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing this tbh


End file.
